bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Perchan/Zan Ideas
Well, I've got a look of Zanpakutos I don't want to use anymore, so I'm givin' 'em away. If you want 'em, leave a comment and whch Zan you want. I'll be sure to add more Zans in the future. Yukianesa (ユキアネサ, "Snow Woman") is the name of Sayaka's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an azure katana, with the tsuba shaped like a snowflake. Despite its fragile appearance, Yukianesa is able to clash with Setsuna's Hantonghaeng in its Bankai form with little effort; Sayaka was even able to push Setsuna back several feet in their third clash. "Yukianesa", "snow woman", is a Japanese fairy. Shikai: Unusually, Yukianesa's Shikai does not have a release command. Instead, whenever Sayaka runs her hand along the blade, it enters Shikai instantly. In Shikai, Yukianesa's blade becomes larger and elagonated, as the tsuba expands into several snowflakes. Droplets of snow constantly scatter off of it's blade. The Shikai form of Yukianesa is able to match with Hantonghaeng in Sinsaeng Jiongsu form. Shikai Special Abilities: Sayaka states that Yukianesa's blade is ice, and its power is manipulating the water in the atmosphere. The ice Yukianesa creates erodes life, which is why Sayaka prefers to not use her Shikai, due to her love of all living things. Sayaka is able to shape the ice she creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel herself on one, in addition to being able encase her opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for ten seconds. The ice Sayaka forms is of a crimson color. *'Hishōken' (飛翔剣, "Ice Flying Sword"): Sayaka launches a crescent-moon shaped arc of ice at her opponent. This arc lets off a polar chill as it flies through the air. When it strikes her opponent, it explodes into many icicles that pierce them. *'Hikyoku Getsumei' (氷翼月明, "Ice Winged Moonlight"): *'Mōfubuki' (猛吹雪, "Furious Snowstorm"): *'Sekkachiri' (雪花塵, "Snowflake Dust"): *'Hirensabai' (氷連鎖倍, "Ice Chain Double"): Bankai: Hyōgajidai Yukianesa (氷河時代ユキアネサ, "Ice Age Snow Woman"): In Bankai, Sayaka's attire changes to a white, flowing kimono with red parts that are held up by a large studded black belt. Her new kimono has snowflake patterns on it. She now wears azure armored boots and gauntlets. While never used in the present, Sayaka's Bankai was seen in a flashback during her Fullbring training. Sayaka referred to her Bankai as "a wretched tool to suck the life out of all that approach it", hinting that Hyōgajidai Yukianesa had a sort of reiatsu-draining ability. Bankai Special Abilities: The only ability that Hyōgajidai Yukianesa was shown to have was only seen in a flashback. However, it is generally presumed that the Bankai version of Yukianesa expands on and amplifies Sayaka's ice manipulation ability. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Sayaka takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances her Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. Akkio (悪鬼尾, "Devil Tail") is the name of Haruko's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a crimson nodachi with a golden tsuba shaped like a pentagram with a jagged design to it and an azure handle and sheath. Akkio is stated by Kagirinai Nagareboshi to be the sister blade to Renji Abarai's Zabimaru. Shikai: Akkio's Shikai command is "Roar" (雄叫び, otakebi; "War Cry"). In its Shikai, Akkio breaks up into six segments, which consist 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The segments regularly float behind her back in a wing formation, and at a moment's notice, they can be guided by the hand motions she demonstrates. These segments can be propagated and grow to immense size, as well as extend at tremendous speeds. Shikai Special Abilities: Akkio has several special techniques. Haruko can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon swords to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat against her, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. *'Ryūga Zekkō' (龍牙絶咬, "Bite of a Broken Dragon's Fang"): Haruko executes a one-shot omnidirectional attack which consists of the blade segments of Akkio flying at the enemy all at once, however, this is damaging to Akkio and leaves Haruko defenseless. *'Ryūga Hanshakyō' (龍牙反射鏡, "Dragon Fang Reflector"): Haruko arranges the segments of Akkio into a rhombus formation that shield her and which, upon recieving an attack, disperse the resultant force as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Ryūga Hasai' (龍牙破砕, "Dragon Fang Shredder"): Haruko has the segments of Akkio circle around her, as they spin rapidly. A few seconds later, she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords seperate and fly in different directions, dealing great damage. *'Ryūga Zōsetsu' (龍牙増設, "Dragon Fang Extension"): The segments of Akkio come together, transforming into an 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt. Akkio's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Akkio more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Haruko's swordsmanship. Akkio's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release. While Akkio can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Haruko has a limit of ten consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Akkio back together for recovery - which makes her fairly vulnerable during this time interval. To make up for this, Haruko usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as she retrieves Akkio's segments. Haruko's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Haruko herself. *'Ryūgaigen' (龍牙威厳, "Dragon Fang Gravity"): Haruko unleashes an orb of strong gravity at her opponent. Bankai: Tatsuō Akkio (龍王悪鬼尾, "Naga King Devil Tail"): In Bankai, Akkio breaks down and transforms into an ornate dragon-motif ranseur with the spear head being 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. The segments of Akkio still remain, however, they now transform multiply into twelve segments that float behind Haruko in a wing formation, and they have become elagonated, transforming into sharp, deadly broadswords. Bankai Special Abilities: Akkio also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: *'Ryūkōtsu Taihō' (龍骨大砲, "Dragon Bone Cannon"): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated reishi from the combined segments of Akkio which form a cannon which is shaped like a cross. The technique drains a substantial amount of reiatsu from Haruko. *'Sanran Hanabira' (散乱花びら, "Scattered Petals"): Haruko charges at her opponent, before slicing them with two of her segments. Then she flies past her opponent and sends the remainder of the segments into them at the same time. *'Jikan-teki Danmaku' (時間的弾幕, "Temporal Barrage"): By making a circling motion with Akkio, Haruko opens a rift in space and shoots countless blades from it at her opponent at breakneck speeds. *'Unnamed Akkio Manifestation': Haruko can transform Akkio into a massive version of its Ryūga Zōsetsu form resembling a skeleton of a dragon. Akkio gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a dragon’s tail and wings and the pick-like protrusions of her Shikai segments, and it also gains a dragon-like head about the size of a small car. Akkio is connected to its hilt, which Haruko easily swings around despite its immense size. Akkio itself does not literally "cut;" Haruko usually utilizes Akkio as a flail in this form. Tatsuō Akkio seeks out any reiatsu and reiryoku in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. While powerful, it can completely exhaust her reiatsu in a matter of minutes. *'Senjin Kokuyōken' (先陣刻形剣, "Vanguard Cutting Form Sword"): Not Yet Revealed. *'﻿﻿Banshō Tsuranuku Kokkui No Enkan' (万象頬抜く弧杭の江円環, "All Creation Surrounding Area Surpassing Arc Stake of Torus"): Not Yet Revealed. Akkio is now taken by Ash. And: Renzokuyami '(連続闇, ''"Serial Darkness") was the name of Gokai's former Zanpakutō. Renzokuyami is a dark-coloured sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a strange pattern near the point. '''Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Renzokuyami is able to manipulate and control destructive darkness. Renzokuyami's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. Gokai typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Gokai's darkness is known to make others physically ill and cold. Gokai boasted that the darkness he forms will chase his opponent to the ends of the earth if launched at them. *'Jigoku wa Atsuenda' (地獄は圧延だ, "Hell's Rolling"): Swinging his blade at his opponent, Gokai releases black arcs of reiatsu at his opponent. The power of this attack is compared to Gai's Shining Onslaught. *'Yami no Kafuka' (闇の過負荷, "Darkness Overload"): *'Tamashī no Shōmetsu' (魂の消滅, "Soul Extinction"): Gokai launches a wave of darkness at his opponent which splits anything in its path, including the very ground itself. *'Sekai no Shōshitsu' (世界の消失, "Vanishing World"): *'Konton no Akumu' (混沌の悪夢, "Chaos Nightmare"): Gokai morphs Renzokuyami into a huge cannon and then fires an extremely destructive black laser which pierces through all defenses, and inflicts heavy damage to his opponent. However, while this attack is his strongest, it can only be used once per release, unlike his other attacks. Bankai: Eien no Yami (永遠の闇, "Eternal Darkness"): In Bankai, Gokai wears a black catsuit running down from his jawline. The suit runs uninterrupted along each limb until crossing the elbows and knees, at which point, with the exception of his right arm, they are further covered in sturdy black armor, each further alloyed with a red slotted red coil with a single red spine proceeding from itself. His right arm, by comparison, bears only a thick dark bracelet that turns his right fist and forearm into a mass of wreathing purple darkness. His helmet bears a striking similarity to Gai's Reikihaku Koshinsi; excusing its black and red color-scheme, it too is only a partial guard, and reveals his hair in its entirety - however, instead, Gokai's hair instead flies straight upwards. Also of note is that Gokai's helmet too bears a visor - in answer to Reikihaku Koshinsi's own light green visor, Eien no Yami bears a dark purple, X-shaped visor. Bankai Special Abilities: *'Shuraba wa Ushinawa' (修羅場は失わ, "Pandemonium Lost"): *'Akumatekina Gyakusatsu' (悪魔的な虐殺, "Satanic Slaughter"): *'Jigoku no Kiba' (地獄の牙, "Hell's Fang"): *'Kunan no Chi' (苦難の地, "Gehenna"): *'Shoaku no Kongen' (諸悪の根源, "Pandora's Box"): Category:Blog posts Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Blog posts